Toy, craft, and miniature model buildings are often sold or assembled with model pieces (e.g., cabinets, fixtures, and appliances) that are either permanently mounted or left entirely detached from a wall segment following completed assembly of the model building. A typical modeling process requires an assembler to first assemble structural elements, such as wall segments, in a desirable configuration before adding model pieces to interior spaces. Whether the model building features permanently affixed or freely detached model pieces, however, often depends on whether the assembler is attempting to construct a predetermined layout or visualize a variety of arrangements. Nevertheless, regardless of which placement technique is utilized, each method presents inherent disadvantages for model building assemblers.
When an assembler is attempting to build a model in accordance with a predetermined layout or design, it may be desirable for the assembler to permanently glue or otherwise affix model pieces directly to the wall segments. This technique may become problematic when spectators wish to visualize an alternative configuration for the model pieces because it requires the assembler to forcibly remove model pieces from their mounted position and re-glue or re-attach the pieces at a different location. In some instances, repositioning the pieces may cause damage to the wall segment based on the forcible nature of their removal and bring about a need for the assembler to perform additional work or undesirable repairs to the model building.
In recognition of the problems associated with permanently affixing model pieces to wall segments, the assembler may choose to freely place model pieces within interior spaces and leave them rest as unsecured components. The problem with this approach, however, is that if the model building is moved or if its resting surface is bumped, model pieces may become jarred from their desired position and require the assembler to once again reposition them.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a wall component that not only facilitates the connection of adjoining wall segments but also overcomes the disadvantages associated with having to make a firm decision between utilizing permanently affixed or entirely detached model pieces. Specifically, it would be desirable to develop a wall component that permits secure but releasable attachment of such pieces so that rearrangement of the pieces can be achieved in other releasably secure positons with minimal or no damage to the wall component or model pieces.